Life Like This
by Julia101
Summary: *SEQUEL TO DANGEROUSLY IN LOVE* A year later, The Russos contest the wizard competition and Alex learns that winning has its price. She's got six days to find her runaway brother and make a choice that will dictate the rest of her life: Magic or Mason?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is: The sequel to 'Dangerously in Love'**

**Most of the story will be in Christian and Alex's point of view. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Christian**

"She doesn't know I used to be a werewolf or that you are one, and she doesn't know anything about magic so…"

"I'll make sure Alex keeps it on the down low," Mason's voice said dryly on the other end of the line.

"Thanks brother," I answered back. "By the way, any little puppies running around yet?"

He hung up straight away, leaving me with a dial tone.

Jeesh, I was just asking.

Long slender arms wound themselves around my waist and squeezed. "Hey handsome." "Hello, my beautiful girlfriend," I replied, putting the phone down and worming my way around to face her. I gently kissed her nose and then her forehead.

Yeah I know I've changed. But hey, love can do wondrous things. Especially when you don't have werewolf hormones running through your bloodstream.

"Are you sure your brother doesn't mind us staying with him?" Juliet asked, playing with the collar of my shirt.

"He lives by himself in uptown New York. He's got plenty of room."

"Okay," she smiled her dazzling smile and it blew me away.

I pulled her in and kissed her strongly. "What if we just forget about visiting my brother and his girlfriend and go away for a romantic weekend?"

She laughed. "Tempting but I really want to meet your family."

"Why? I haven't met yours," I countered.

Ever since we'd met, Juliet had been trying to contact her family. She didn't say much about them or how she'd lost touch with them but she didn't seem all too worried about them. "They can handle themselves," she'd once told me.

But now we were on the subject again.

"That's because I have no idea where they are," she reminded me.

I dropped it. "You do know you're only meeting my little brother right?"

She nodded. "I haven't forgotten," she said, tapping my nose before heading into the kitchen.

I'd told her my parents had both died in a car crash when in reality; they'd been killed by fellow wolves a long time ago, a memory I didn't like to think about.

I continued to stare out the window at the traffic below, watching the cars pass at blazing speed.

* * *

**Alex**

"Garibay Immobilitay – what does this spell do?"

I racked my brain. C'mon I know this. It's got something to do with…to do with…

"It reverses the affects of the Murrieta Animata spell!"

"You got it," smiled Mason and he kissed me quick; my reward whenever I got one right. It was the best way to study and the only way to get me motivated.

He put down the book. "I think we're done for the day."

I began to protest but he cut me off. "You'll do fine Alex."

"I need to do better than fine," I told him. "I need to beat Justin."

Max had finally finished his wizards studies a couple of months after I had and we were ready for the contest. I didn't really think of my little brother as competition but Justin was another matter.

Max entered the kitchen that very moment and seemed to have heard my last words. "You need to beat me as well Alex."

I rolled my eyes at Mason who mouthed 'Be nice' at me.

"You're right Max, I need to beat both of you," I corrected and Mason shot me a thumbs up.

"Oh by the way," Max added. "Mom and Dad are downstairs and if they catch you like that, they'll probably kill you."

He was referring to the way Mason and I were tangled up in each other on the couch. My parents allowed us to date even after the whole war thing but they still weren't too sure about him.

I swiftly got up but Mason pulled me back into his lap, fastening his lips to mine in a lasting kiss.

We heard footsteps approaching and Mason immediately panicked, pushing me face-first into the carpet.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Russo," he said loudly as they emerged in sight.

I picked myself off the floor and stood up, my parents looking at me suspiciously. "What were you doing on the floor Alex?" my Mom asked, putting away the shopping she'd collected.

I glared at Mason who looked sheepish. "I fell."

"You should be more careful Alex."

"I'll keep that in mind Dad," I called out as he went onto the terrace.

"I'd better be going," Mason said. "Don't forget Christian's arriving tomorrow."

"I won't forget," I said, leading him to the door.

He gazed behind me where my mother was standing in the kitchen, staring at us like a hawk. I knew he wanted to kiss me goodbye but wasn't brave enough to risk it.

"See ya," he murmured, fleetingly kissing my hand before leaving.

* * *

**Christian**

"Here we are," I said triumphantly.

It had taken a while to find but we were standing outside Mason's apartment. I took hold of the handle but it was locked. I squeezed harder, expecting it to pop open. But then I remembered I didn't have the super human strength I used to. Sometimes I forgot.

"Try knocking," Juliet said with a wry smile.

I mimicked her voice under my breath and she smiled, elbowing me. I dodged and pounded my fist on the door.

It swung open and Mason was standing there.

"Hey Christian," he greeted us. "How are you?"

He didn't seem to have noticed Juliet's petite frame behind me yet. She stepped into view and he froze. She'd gone pretty pale as well.

"Juliet?"

"Mason?"

I looked between the two, staring coldly at one another. "You guys know each other?"

We were interrupted when two loud bickering voices emerged in the hallway.

"I didn't need you to drive me here."

"How else would you get here? You lost your license and you're not allowed to use magic while Christian's girlfriend is here."

"How would you know that? Have you been spying on me and Mason?"

"The walls are thin Alex, remember that when you decide to 'have fun' with Mason one day."

They sounded incredibly familiar and seconds later, the people to who those voices belonged entered the apartment, looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Juliet?" Justin said in wonder.

"Justin?"

"Alex!"

We all turned to face Alex who had just piped up with her own name. "Sorry," she said with a grin. "Just wanted to be a part of this reunion."

"Will someone please tell what the hell is going on?" I thundered. I was past all the name calling; I just wanted to know how both Mason and Justin knew Juliet and how she knew them. And why her and Mason were staring at each other quite angrily and why Justin looked like a lovelorn fool.

"You just walked into your very own love triangle," Alex whispered into my ear, indicating myself, Juliet and her brother. "Congratulations."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm not going to be able to update as much because I'm back at school now but I'll still try to get them up every few days.**

**I still need to work out a few things with this story - like where it's going - but I promise to have a fully fledged story line soon  
**

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

"Juliet, do you wanna explain?" Alex asked.

I wanted to elbow her, tell her to butt out but I wanted answers. And so far, no one had given me any.

"How are you young again?" Justin asked, dumbstruck. He looked like he wanted to sweep her up in his arms and she looked like she wouldn't mind much, which made me quite envious.

Young again? The words were confusing to me.

"I need to talk to you," Juliet suddenly said to me, a look of pleading for me to listen in her eyes.

I looked to the others and nodded to the vacant doorway. Alex got the message and dragged away a reluctant Justin and Mason, who looked like he couldn't wait to get away.

Juliet beckoned for me to sit down next to her on the couch and I obliged. She ran her hands through her hair, looking stressed, as if she didn't know what to say.

"I guess I'll start at the start," she said after a minute. "I'm a vampire. Or I was. I'm human now."

"Huh?" That was the best I could produce at this moment.

"I know it's a lot to take in and you're probably not going to like what I say next."

I braced myself but still wasn't prepared when she spoke again.

"The reason I know both Mason and Justin is because I used to date both of them."

Breathe, I reminded myself. You're not a werewolf anymore; you don't breathe for too long, you die.

"Mason?" I choked out.

"We dated years and years ago. I didn't know he was your brother when I met you."

"And Justin?" I spat. I couldn't decide which disgusted me more; my beautiful Juliet with my brother or Alex's irritating brother Justin.

"We met two years ago and dated for a while. We broke up when your brother scratched me and took away my vampiric abilities, turning me into an old hag." She made a face and I was starting to work out why her and Mason didn't like each other.

"Why doesn't _he_ like you?"

"I bit him," she said with a glint in her eye.

Whoa, my girl's a badass.

Suddenly Justin's words made sense. "How are you young again?"

She reached across and grabbed my hand. I let her take it and she stroked my palm. "Do you remember the day we met?"

I nodded. It had been the day I was leaving. Another thing clicked in my brain.

"The ex-boyfriend you were going to visit? It was Justin."

She bit her lip. "Yeah but that's not important right now. Do you remember what you were doing when I sat next to you?"

I racked my brain. "I was reading the Wizard News."

"The article you were reading," she pressed. "What was it?"

"I don't know," I mumbled. "I can't even remember what I had for breakfast yesterday."

I wasn't going to point out I'd remembered our conversation and how she'd said she was going to visit an ex-boyfriend.

"You had bacon and eggs," she said quickly before continuing. "The article was about how the discovery of the werewolf virus had led them to be able to reverse the affects of werewolf attacks on humans and magical creatures."

I didn't have time to wonder how the hell she remembered that. "They turned you back into a human."

She nodded. "Yeah, and I'm so glad that they did because I never would have met you if they didn't."

One thing was still bugging me. "If I hadn't been there, you would still be with Justin."

"But I'm not," she said defiantly. "I'm with you."

She was hard to stay mad at. "You should have just told me everything."

"I thought you were just a normal human, what was I going to say? 'Hey I used to be a vampire, fangs and all'."

She had a point, as much as I didn't like to admit it.

"I'm guessing you're not a werewolf anymore or have you been sneaking out and I just haven't noticed?"

I laughed softly. "All human."

"Good."

Her silky soft lips met mine and I melted into them. "We okay?" she whispered.

"We're okay."

* * *

**ALEX**

A while had passed since we'd first come to stand in the hallway and Justin, refusing to leave his former snuggily boo-boo whatever, was pacing anxiously.

I looked over to Mason who was leaning against the wall, looking thoughtful. "What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I was wondering how she became human."

"It's not impossible," I pointed out. "Christian did it."

All he said was, "Hmmm."

"I can't believe she's back. This is my chance to get her back," Justin was muttering under his breath as he paced.

Whoa boy, calm down, I thought. The chances of that happening are slim.

Mason seemed to have overhead and suddenly became stern. "Look Justin, I like you and all but if Juliet's happy with Christian, you don't have any right to take her away from him."

Justin stepped up to face my boyfriend. "You took her away from me when you scratched her and I thought I'd lost her forever. Does that count?"

"In case you've forgotten, she bit me and took me away from your sister."

"Yeah, well you got a second chance. Some of us aren't so lucky."

I stepped in between them. Too much ego in the hall.

"Back away," I said quietly to Mason and thankfully he listened.

He and Justin were still staring each other down but they seemed to have relaxed.

Juliet and Christian entered the hall, gazing at the three of us. Juliet fixed her gaze on Justin who stared hopefully in return.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, and she looked it too.

He just shook his head sadly before storming off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Chapter but I had to fit everything in. Anyway, I'll be away for a few days so I hope this will hold you :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex**

"Are you nervous?"

I shook my head but it felt like there were swarms of butterflies in my stomach. And not the good kind.

"Relax," Mason said softly, rubbing my shoulder.

30 minutes until the contest. 30 minutes until my whole future was decided. Only 30 minutes.

In the days that had passed since we'd had that 'thing' (this was the only way I could possibly describe that train wreck), Justin had moped around the house, acting irritable. No one was allowed to talk to him, look at him, even _breathe_ near him without finding themselves in Antarctica; Max found this out the hard way.

Christian wasn't any cheerier either. He seemed to be over the whole Mason-and-Justin-had-both-dated-his-girlfriend thing but that didn't make things any less awkward when the four of us went out for lunch. Mason and Juliet still seemed to hold grudges after the damage they'd done to each other that night and spent the whole meal glaring at each other. I spent it flicking tiny bits of food at Christian when he wasn't looking, hoping to improve his mood but this only made him grumpier.

Justin entered the kitchen, stomping his feet loudly. I rolled my eyes ay Mason. He may be nearing 20 soon but my brother displayed teenage angst perfectly. Not looking at us once, he left the way he came.

"Not doing any better, is he?" Mason said lowly.

I shook my head. He was taking it hard. A part of me felt sorry for him. The other part thought he should just man up.

"He has to accept it, sooner or later," I said, staring at where he'd descended the staircase.

Mason traced my arm with his fingertips. "I wish I could come with you."

"I do too but you're not allowed. Why don't you go and hang out with Christian?"

"I'd rather drown myself," he muttered.

I slapped him playfully. "That's not a nice thing to say about your brother."

His face turned dark. "I wasn't talking about my brother."

I slapped him again. "I'm going to go get ready. You should go."

I pushed him towards the door and he dragged his feet. "I'm going, I'm going," he mumbled.

He was almost through the doorway before he pushed back and turned, waiting expectantly.

"What do you want?" I asked exasperatedly.

He cocked his head up and stuck his chin out towards me. With a smile, I obliged, kissing his cheek. He grinned and wandered off, whispering, "Good luck."

* * *

**Christian**

The door swung open and Mason waltzed in, chucking his keys on the table. Juliet and I broke apart, our faces flushed. I was about to ask him for some privacy when I realised this was his place. Juliet scowled at the sight of my brother and turned back to me, rubbing off a slight mark of lipstick on my lips.

"I might go for a walk or something," she said and I was under no illusion; she just wanted to leave.

"Love you," I called as she walked out.

"Hate you," I heard Mason mutter.

She ignored us both and slammed the door.

"Do me a favour and don't be such a prick," I told him, lounging out on the comfy sofa.

"Ouch that hurts," he said jokingly, pretending as though he'd been struck.

I smiled. Mason used to be so stuffy, boring but Alex had managed to take most of that out of him and turn him into a fun person to be around, make him…well kind of like me.

"Alex at her exam?" I said as he plonked himself down next to me.

He nodded. "I hope she wins."

"I hope her brother doesn't."

Don't get me wrong, I did used to kind of like Justin. He did help save my life and I will forever owe him that but the fact he was trying to chase away my girl didn't leave the friendship in such good shape. Saying his name left a sour taste in my mouth.

We sat there and watched television for a while. Soon I found myself nodding off, head lolling on the arm rests. I don't know how long I was out for; all I know is that there was a thin line of drool on my lower lip when I awoke.

The reason I'd woken up is that Mason had started jumping around and yelling like a mad man.

"What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

He shoved his phone in my face and all I saw was a text message from Alex with a bunch of smiley faces and exclamation marks.

"She won!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Alex**

I was on the floor, exhausted, mentally and physically drained. I slipped my phone back in my pocket, lay back in the grass, staring at the blue sky as it hit me. I'd won. I'm a wizard. I'm always going to be a wizard. The thought made me delirious. I sat back up for a moment and saw Justin standing across from me, staring in disbelief. That was the second time he'd lost this competition to me and I didn't think he could believe it. I didn't think he _wanted _to believe it.

Max was sitting not too far away; he looked bummed but like he'd already resigned himself to the fact he was going to lose at the start.

The Wizard official running the competition came to talk to the three of us.

"Congratulations Alex," he said warmly with a wink at me. "And to the rest of you, I'm sorry to say that you will no longer be in possession of your powers."

I tried to hide the grin creeping up onto my face for the sake of my brothers but I found it quite hard.

"Tonight, the transfer of powers ceremony will take place. You will have a few hours now to freshen up and for you two," he looked to Max and Justin, "You'll have time to tie up loose ends and use your powers for the last time."

With that, he disappeared.

Mason was on my doorstep when I got home. He wrapped me in his arms, gushed how proud of me he was which only made me happier.

He waited in my room for me while I changed and took a shower. I finally collapsed next to him, my body aching.

"Feel better now?" he asked, cuddling me into his chest.

I nodded. "I want to sleep but we have to leave in 15 minutes. You're coming aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said softly, kissing my hair.

I sighed and snuggled closer into his shirt, never wanting to leave. But ugh, I had to pee, really badly.

I sat up, groaning. "I have to go to the toilet. Be right back."

I sauntered off and on my way; I caught sight of Justin leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He stopped but didn't face me. "Out."

"We're leaving soon," I told him.

Finally he turned, his face cold. "What do I care?"

"Look I'm sorry you lost Justin but-"

"You're not sorry Alex," he said, slamming the door as he left.

I shuffled anxiously on the spot, looking repeatedly from the door, to Mason, to my parents and to Max.

Everything was ready except Justin. He wasn't here.

"Where is he?" Max asked in a hushed whisper, leaning over to me.

I bit my lip worriedly. I really didn't know.

But I didn't have to worry anymore. Justin entered at that moment and the whole room echoed a collective sigh. He looked edgy, nervous as he approached. Something was almost different about him.

Max's powers were taken first. He looked at his hands when they were done and shook them a couple of times sadly, hoping that maybe sparks would fly out of them one last time. But nothing happened. He wandered over to our parents who embraced him.

Justin stepped up next. He took a deep breath and seemed to submit before pulling away suddenly.

"I can't do this," he said quickly.

"Justin, you don't have a choice," Dad said firmly.

"Why should I give up my powers to someone who doesn't even deserve them?" Justin pointed at me and faced the conductor. "Did you know she's dating a werewolf which is forbidden by a full wizard under law?"

I wanted to blast him into oblivion so badly.

"Is this true Miss Russo?"

I said nothing, glancing for a second at Mason who looked worried.

"I'm not giving up my powers, no way," Justin muttered. In a flash of blinding light, he was gone.

"Justin!" I screamed.

He was gone. I would never be able to leave unless he came back.

"You have to let me go get him," I pleaded.

The official looked undecided. "Even if you do find him, we have a problem here. Your boyfriend." He jerked his head towards Mason.

"What about him?" I asked, already dreading the answer.

"I'm afraid you have a serious choice to make Miss Russo. Full wizards are not allowed to have relations with such species. We only allow wizard/wizard marriages."

"That's bull-"

He cut me off. "I'm sorry but that's the way it is. Magic or him. By the way, you have six days to find your brother and make a decision or the Russo Family powers will be sent into the void, no one ever possessing them."

"Six days?" I said indignantly. "You're giving me six days?"

"Six days," he said with utter finality as I felt a cold fist of fear close around my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Miss me? :P**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Alex**

"Would you stop?"

I ignored Mason and continued to bang my head on my door. "Why? I've lost my brother and I'm going to lose either my powers or you."

He pulled me back and held on to my shoulders to make me face him. I stared into his dark brown eyes, noticing the golden specks around the edges that formed when a full moon was close to approaching.

"You haven't lost me yet," he said softly, removing a hand from my shoulder to push back hair that had fallen into my arms.

I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. I could stay here, just like this and forget everything. Just me and him, no Justin, no magic, no worries.

A loud bang and a yell snapped me back to reality and I sighed once I recognised the voices. It was Mom and Dad arguing downstairs. Again.

They hadn't stopped since we'd gotten home yesterday. They were fighting about whose fault it was that they hadn't realised Justin was so angry and all the turmoil he was hiding underneath. Me, well I was just in shock. Throwing a tantrum and refusing to give up my powers sounds like something I would do, not Justin; dependable, solid, smart Justin.

"Our six days start today and if you want to make things right, we have to start looking now."

I nodded. "Okay."

Normally, I'm up for any kind of adventure. If there's trouble, I'm there and usually the cause of it. But something just didn't feel right about hunting down my brother and forcing him to come back when it was pretty obvious he didn't want to talk to me.

"I'll pack," Mason muttered, flying around the room stuffing some of my clothes in a small suitcase.

I collapsed on my bed, watching him move hurriedly.

Things had been slightly awkward between us since the competition. We hadn't yet talked in depth about my choice and I had a feeling it was a subject he'd rather not talk about; he was afraid of the answer.

It had been on my mind all night. I hadn't slept, unable to separate myself from the distractions of my waking life. I knew only one thing: I loved him.

But was that enough to give up my powers for someone with whom I would out-age and possibly not end up with? It made me sick just to think about this.

Mason grabbed my hand and swung me up into a sitting position. "No time to mope. We have to fix this."

I allowed him to drag me downstairs where my parents were in the middle of another row. They stopped dead when they saw us. They saw the suitcase and raised their eyebrows.

"You're leaving honey?" Mom asked, and I could see tears glistening on her eyes. I felt bad. It wasn't her fault our family was falling apart.

"I have to," I replied mechanically. It didn't sound like my voice, strangely detached from the rest of my body.

"It could be dangerous," Dad said strongly. "We just have to trust he'll do the right thing and come back."

"And if he doesn't?" Mason said harshly. "With all due respect Mr Russo, you can't risk the future of your family magic on whether he comes back."

Dad cast a steely stare towards Mason who I was proud of for not backing down. But I sensed it was better to defuse the situation. I bounded over to both of them and hugged them. They overcame their surprise and held me like only parents could.

"I'll be fine. I'll bring him home."

My Mom's teardrops fell on my face. "Be careful."

Before I changed my mind, Mason and I flashed out.

* * *

**Christian **

I howled in pain as Juliet removed a small panel of glass that had lodged itself in my palm. Stupid magic. Even when I didn't have it, it still ruined my life.

"Sorry," Alex said apologetically, before rushing into Mason's room.

I'd been conveniently holding a glass bowl when the two of them flashed in. I don't know what happened next. Whether Mason clobbered me with his arm or whether Alex bumped me into the door, the bowl split and shattered into a thousand pieces; one of those pieces finding its way into my hand.

"Don't be a wimp," Mason called as he went into the bathroom. "What happened to the big bad wolf?"

I gritted my teeth as Juliet cleaned away the blood and wrapped my hand up in a towel. "I don't think you'll need stitches," she informed me.

I straightened up. "Now do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing?" I asked Mason when he reappeared.

"We're leaving. Now."

Juliet grimaced. I knew Justin had been on her mind since she'd heard. I tried to desperately ignore how much this fact burnt me.

"It's just not like Justin to do this," she murmured.

I had to agree with her. He was so straight and narrow; never broke a rule. It just seemed weird.

"Let me come with you," Juliet said suddenly.

I turned to her incredulously. "What?"

"I can talk him down. Get him to come back. He'll listen to me."

I looked to Mason. He'd back me up. No way would he want to be stuck with both his ex and current girlfriend. But he looked like he was actually considering it.

"No."

"Christian-"

"It's too dangerous," I cut in. "You're human, you can't protect yourself."

"That's not why you don't want me to go."

I sighed. She could see right through me.

"Fine," I said sulkily.

She flashed me a brilliant smile and reached up to kiss me. I savoured it; it would be a long time before I'd see her again.

**

* * *

**

**Alex**

Is it possible to die and come back to life within seconds without having even moved?

Because that is what it feels like: like I died on my feet, stopped breathing but seconds later was revived miraculously.

I was in Mason's bedroom, standing by one of his drawers. I'd picked up a shirt to pack away for him when a tiny box fell out of its folds.

I opened it and the brightest sparkle of diamonds I'd ever seen greeted me. That's when I died.

"Alex?"

Mason stood in the doorway, eyes switching from the box in my hands to my face. That's when I came back to life.

"Please tell that this is Christian's?" I said quietly. "Please."

He looked equally as stunned as I did. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

* * *

**Justin**

Everything was so dark. I opened my eyes only for them to close again. I had no strength to lift myself up so I stayed there, fighting a losing battle with myself.

I groaned at my heavy body and urged it to move. But after a while, I realised I was tied down.

I opened my eyes again and kept them that way successfully, not that there was much to see anyway. I tried to focus my hazy thoughts and remember when I'd last been awake.

The competition. Alex. I'd lost. I was supposed to go to the Transfer of Powers ceremony. Had I gone? I didn't remember it.

"You're awake Justin."

The voice was so familiar; I could have sworn it was my own. Lights flickered on and sure enough, it _was_ me. But, I was here….how could I….

"Justin?" I said stupidly. Whatever was in my system was seriously messing with my head.

My replica chuckled. "Not quite."

His appearance began to change. The dark hair was still there but it grew out longer, messier, wilder. The green eyes grew dark, colder than night itself. The shoulders grew broader and the body bulked out and grew taller.

"Don't I know you?" I slurred.

"Probably. After all I did attack your sister."

Attack my sister? That rung a bell.

He extended a hand. "I'm Nate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex**

"Please say something or do something, just so I know you're still breathing."

I curled my fingers inwards and he let out a noise of relief. I didn't have much inclination to do anything else at this point.

"I know you're in shock but I need to explain."

"Okay," I found myself saying. "Explain."

He took my hand but I couldn't bring myself to look up at him.

"This was my mother's ring. Before she was killed, she gave it to me. I've been saving it for someone special."

"Were you going to propose to me?" I whispered, the words sounding so surreal coming from my mouth.

There was silence. "I wasn't originally, not yet anyway. But when I found out you won the contest, I had to consider my options."

My head shot up. "Did you know we wouldn't be able to be together if I won?"

He looked suddenly guilty. "Yes."

I jumped away from him, as though his touch burnt me. In a way it did.

"So what, you thought if you proposed, I'd have no choice but to pick you?"

He stood up angrily. "It's not exactly like that…"

"I can't believe that you would try to bribe me into picking you."

"Don't make me sound like a bad guy okay? I want to be with you and yes, it may be a little selfish of me wanting you to give up magic for me but I want to be selfish with you. And if marrying you is going to keep you with me, then I want to marry you."

I sat down. It was all too much. Especially now.

"I don't want to marry you for the wrong reasons," I said softly when he came near me. "I need to make a decision. All on my own. If I end up choosing you, then fine, I'll have you. But I don't under any circumstances want to be your wife because you think it's the only option. It's never the only option."

He bit his lip back and I could see the sharp teeth in his mouth. He looked pained and with a panicked glance at the window, I realised what was happening.

It was full moon. We'd been so caught up about getting ready for this mission that we'd forgotten how close the darkness had been. I'd seen the signs this morning; the gold specks in his eyes and how his temper had risen during the day.

He could usually control the transformations quite well but sometimes they got the better of him. Especially when he was angry; like the night we almost broke up and he attacked me.

"Mason, relax," I told him calmly as the changes set in.

"Get away Alex," he growled.

Ignoring my instincts, I grabbed his hairy arm and with my spare hand, reassuringly stroked his rough cheeks.

"C'mon, easy," I cooed as his breathing slowed and he slipped back from his werewolf stage to the in-between stage.

He was staring at me emptily, still breathing heavily, as though he couldn't believe I was still here.

"Why didn't you run? I could have hurt you," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"But you didn't. And I'm not going anywhere."

I deemed it safe enough to hug him, and as I rested my head on his shoulder, I caught sight of the diamond ring sparkling on his sheets.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Juliet asked grumpily.

Mason slipped his hand in mine as we walked and I ignored the hairiness of his fingers, tricking myself into believing we were a normal couple. He was still in wolf form but calmer, happier; the way I liked him.

"Because you're human and Christian wouldn't like it if we bought you back in pieces," Mason answered, sounding like he wouldn't have minded it at all.

Juliet was set up in Justin's monster hunting gear and we'd given all of his weapons, bait and anything that might help her. It was risky, taking her along, but her having a way to defend herself kind of helped.

"Have you caught wind of his scent yet?" I asked Mason.

He stuck his nose up in the air and took a whiff. "He was definitely here, but not today. Possibly the day of the competition."

We were in the park. Zeke said he'd seen Justin here but he'd seemed really moody. He must have come here when he went out before the competition. It was a long shot, hoping he'd still be here but all we had at this point.

"He's not here. I think we should face it: we have no leads and no idea."

Mason and I turned to Juliet and glared at her. She shrugged apologetically. "It's the truth," she mumbled.

She was right, though I hated admitting it. "Do you think you can track him from here?" I asked Mason.

He shook his head. "The scent stops here. Like he just disappeared."

I glanced up at the moon and stars above. C'mon I need help, a sign, anything.

"It's late; we should get out of here, it's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I asked. No criminal would mess with us: I had a wand and my boyfriend could rip people to shreds – perfect combination.

"There are more monsters out here than you realise," Mason said hurriedly, pulling my hand and running quickly through the bushes.

The three of us made it out onto the streets. They were empty, like a ghost town.

"I know somewhere we can go. It's not too far from here."

Mason pulled us along, sticking to the shadows. I felt like some undercover cop or like a thief or something. But this situation was a little more complex.

"A warehouse? Really?" I said as he yanked open the door. I coughed as dust flew out at us.

He rolled his eyes. "Predictable I know but no one's been here for years. I hid out here when my transformations first started. I couldn't control them but no one was here and I didn't have to."

We set up the sleeping bags. Juliet was muttering under her breath. "Why couldn't we check into a hotel?"

Mason glanced up at her and she took in the fur and golden eyes. "Uh, point taken," she said with a sheepish grin.

I suppressed my smile and curled up next to Mason. It wasn't comfortable or even romantic with Juliet only a few feet away, but it was nice, even with Justin and the sparkly ring I kept seeing on my mind.

Mason held me close and I snuggled into the warmth of his chest as the first day of our search ended, and the second day begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex**

Someone was nudging me awake and I did not appreciate it at all.

"Stop," I muttered, trying to swat away whoever was kicking at my feet.

"Get up," said a voice full of menace.

My eyes shot open only to find myself staring down the barrel of a gun.

* * *

**Justin**

I watched him pace back and forth, talking on his phone in hushed tones. It was hard to calculate how long I'd been here, day and night simply melding together.

The fogginess in my brain had cleared and I'd been able to grasp more and more of what had happened.

The day of the competition; I'd stormed out, angry, desperately needing to clear my head. I'd gone for a walk in the park, ignored Zeke's attempts to talk to me, tried to go home and then…..

The rest was a blur.

Nate snapped the phone shut angrily and continued to pace. It was easy to see frustration etched into his face.

"Problem?" I spoke up.

His head jerked in my direction and I was determined to not break his stare. But it felt like the cold eyes were burning me.

"No problem," he said evenly. "Patience just isn't my forte. I wish your sister and Mason would just hurry up."

"What are you talking about?"

He smirked. "After I ambushed you in the park, I had a wizard help me mirror into looking like you. I went to the hall, threw a tantrum so Alex and Mason would come looking for me. Or you."

So many questions. I decided to go with the most urgent.

"Why do you want Alex and Mason to come for me?"

He pulled a chair from the darkness and sat down opposite me. I hated him being so close but I wasn't in any position to move, completely tied down.

"We werewolves used to be a feared race. We were unstoppable. But one little virus comes along and we're pushed back into the shadows, afraid of losing our powers. All because of Alex, Mason and Christian. And you, but you don't really matter in any of this. You're just a pawn."

I knew Alex would come to save me and he knew it too. Mason would never let her go alone and he'd tag along. But Christian…..I doubted he would come.

"Your plan sucks," I told him.

A snarl let loose from his thin lips. "Really?"

"Christian won't come save me. And Mason and Alex are strong enough to take you."

"In five days, Alex will have her powers taken away from her if she doesn't find you. I stay hidden for that long and I can take Mason all on my own."

He got up, threw the chair across the room where it splintered into tiny pieces. I flinched. This guy was a perfect example of werewolf blood gone bad. Totally unhinged.

"Christian will come once I have something he's willing to bargain for."

The words sent a chill up my one thing Christian would fight for, that I would fight for. "Don't you dare touch her!"

He laughed. "Try and stop me."

Nate footsteps echoed as he slammed the door shut, leaving me alone. I hung my head, holding in tears. My heart ached as I thought of her. The one I loved who didn't seem to love me back.

My dear Juliet.

* * *

**Alex**

"Get up!"

I scrambled to my feet and scurried to the corner where Mason and Juliet were huddled. Mason had changed back into his human form and he looked troubled. He wrapped his arm around me and held me in close.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I was wrong," he replied. "Seems this is someone else's hideout too."

I assumed since they were holding guns instead of wands that they were human. And that they probably had no idea who we were; it was just a case of being here at the wrong time.

I debated whether or not I could get my wand out of my boot before a shot rang out but I doubted I was faster than a bullet.

I finally allowed myself to take in our attackers. Two scruffy men, one holding a gun aimed at the three of us, the other glancing out the window.

I slipped my hand into Mason's and he looked at me, initially believing I was just scared. Then he cottoned on and linked his fingers with Juliet who looked bewildered.

I closed my eyes briefly and hoped I had enough power to flash all three of us out of there without my wand; I'd never been able to do transport anyone other than myself using only finger magic but there was always a first time.

I built up what energy I could and formed the image of the park, the first place I thought of.

"What are you-"

A crack pierced the air as the light engulfed us and sent us spinning away.

We landed in a heap on the grass. My chest heaving, I stared up at the pale blue sky; it was early, the sun just setting over the horizon. I looked around quickly, thankful that no one seemed to be up around this time.

"Are you crazy?" Juliet exclaimed. "You could have exposed magic."

"I saved our lives didn't I?" I said defensively.

I sucked in another breath. Running my fingers through the grass, I noticed something out of place. Red splattered among the green.

"Mason?"

I crawled to a few feet away where Mason was sprawled out, eyes closed, his leg twisted at an awkward angle and bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mason**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw my angel staring down at me, panic evident in her big brown eyes.

"What's wrong love?" I asked softly, brushing back her hair.

"You're bleeding," she croaked.

I am? I pulled myself up and sure enough, below my knee was a mess of blood where the bullet had hit. How odd. I'd heard the shot as we disappeared but hadn't even contemplated it hitting me.

Alex was looking anxious so I pulled the cuffs off my shirt and handed them to her. She pulled herself together and wrapped them around my leg. I wasn't worried. Werewolves were able to heal minor injuries like this, but wounds like the ones Christian had suffered last year were much more difficult, almost impossible.

I reached down and with a large crack, readjusted the bones in my leg. Juliet winced but Alex smiled. She was made of stronger stuff and just seemed happy I was okay.

"I need you to get the bullet out," I told her.

She looked uneasy as she pulled out her wand. Juliet looked away. "This is going to hurt," said Alex.

I nodded. I knew that but it had to come out so I could heal properly.

She held out her wand and muttered a spell I didn't recognize. I yelped as the bullet dislodged itself from my skin.

I'm not a wimp but I'm not totally impervious to pain either and this _killed_.

"Sorry," she apologized.

She helped me up and I stood, testing out the strength of my leg. I could feel the new skin forming and the healing of the old. It didn't hurt that much now; it was like a tickling sensation.

While Juliet sat herself down against a tree, Alex snuck a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Kiss it better?" she said with a grin.

"I'm going to need more than that," I replied, sealing my lips to hers and holding her to me.

"Ugh gross," moaned Juliet but I took my time before detaching myself from Alex.

"Definitely better," I said, squeezing her waist.

"Okay enough of that," piped up Juliet. "We need a game plan and better ideas."

Alex and I sat next to her. "I agree. We need to think about our next move very carefully."

Juliet was staring thoughtfully at her hands. I knew her well enough to know she was thinking very carefully about something.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"The more I think about this, the more I realize that something's just not right. Think about it, it's not like Justin to just refuse to give up his powers."

"He was pretty angry Juliet. You didn't see him that day," Alex said.

"I know him," she insisted and I almost shuddered thinking about the two of them. "He cared about you Alex, and sure he would have been bummed but Justin's a stickler for the rules. It's just not like him."

I thought back to the way Justin looked that day: edgy, nervous. Now that I thought back on it, it wasn't like him to rat out his sister on her relationship with a werewolf. He'd helped her save me; he'd been nice to me even though I'd made his girlfriend an old hag. Things just didn't add up here

"What if she's right?" I said suddenly to Alex. "What if it wasn't Justin?"

"Then who the hell was it? His identical twin?"

"Wizards can glamour into anyone they want, can't they? What if it was someone else?"

"Yeah but who?" Alex asked. "Who would want to be Justin? Why?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Do you know any bad wizards with any grudges?"

She thought for a minute. "I dated this Ronald Longcape guy who tried to turn me evil a couple of years ago."

"You dated a guy called Ronald Longcape?" I said with a smile.

"Long story."

"Could it be him?" Juliet asked wonderingly.

Alex shook her head. "Nope, I'm pretty sure him and his Dad are locked up."

"Anyone who hates Justin?"

"_No one_ hates Justin. Every wizard who meets him loves him."

"What if Justin's not the intended target?"

Alex and I turned to Juliet who had chosen this moment to make a very ominous statement. This could be very possible. If it wasn't Justin who showed up, the imitation would have Justin captured, perhaps to lure….

"Us."

Now the girls turned to stare at me.  
"It's not about Justin at all. It's about you Alex. Or me. Or both of us."

The three of us were silent. In all my years of living, I'd been a pretty nice guy, bit of a pushover until I met Alex. But sometimes my wolf side got the better of me and I knew I would have pissed off a couple of people now and then, none more than Christian. But I knew it wasn't Chris so that could only leave….

"Oh my god."

"Mason, what is it?"

"It's Nate."

* * *

**Alex**

"Now you're reaching," I said.

"Am I? Look, no one was more pissed than Nate when the truce was called. Christian was supposed to be his friend and he fought against him. He expected us, as his own kind, to side with him and considered it a betrayal when we didn't."

It sounded logical…and completely crazy at the same time. If that makes any sense at all.

"And if it is? He can't glamour."

"He got someone to do it for him, threatened them," Mason said stubbornly.

"So that would make it a trap then?"

Mason nodded. "That we're walking right into."

"Well we would be walking right into it if we knew what the hell we were doing!" Juliet yelled.

Jeez, calm down. She was turning into Christian.

"Let's find a hotel," Mason suggested. "I've got cash and I no longer look like a freak."

We checked in to the closest one (which mind you was miles away), paying for only today and a night because we didn't really have any idea where we'd be tomorrow.

"Let's get some sleep. There's no point going out now on an hour's rest."

So despite the sunlight outside, we went to sleep. Mason and I snuggled up together in bed, Juliet in the next room.

"Rest love," Mason whispered soothingly, rubbing my forehead as the events of this morning caught up with me.

* * *

**Justin**

My stomach was growling. Like it was eating itself. Which didn't sound like such a bad option at this point.

"What do you mean she's not there?"

I cocked my head. Voices in the next room. I recognised one of them as Nate but the other was unfamiliar.

"We've been watching him for the last two days and she's nowhere to be seen. She could be with Mason and the girl."

A loud slam, like a fist crunching down on a table.

"I need her, that idiot in there isn't enough to make Christian come running."

"If she's with Mason….."

"Get on to that kid at Wizard City Hall. Have him continue to monitor the distress signals. Get him to try to make contact with Alex. Find out where she is. Mason and Juliet will be with her."

"What if he can't-"

"Find her!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy and please review. Things are getting very interesting...**

**

* * *

Alex **

"Alex, wake up, your phone is ringing," Mason mumbled from the other side of the bed.

I rolled over, eyes half closed and slapped the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Alex? You sound like you're asleep."

It'd been a while since I'd heard this voice but the clipped tone didn't completely fool me. "Daniel," I said with a smile. "What are you doing calling at this time?"

An uncomfortable silence down the other end. "Uh, it's 5 o'clock."

My head shot up to see out the window. We'd been sleeping since 8 this morning and light outside was fading fast. Keeping the phone to my ear, I reached over and pushed Mason who didn't budge.

"Get up," I told him. "Night's nearly here and we need to go."

He groaned and reluctantly shuffled out of bed and into the next room to wake up Juliet.

"What's up Daniel?"

"I heard about Justin and just wanted to see if I could help."

"How did you hear?" I asked, sliding the covers off.

"Connections. Where are you?"

"Hotel," I answered. "You want to meet up?"

"Sounds like a plan. Where?"

"I'll send you a distress signal to let you know. Keep an eye on it."

We hung up and I wiped the sleep away from my eyes. "Okay guys, let's move out."

An hour later, we were outside a fast food restaurant. We moved quickly out of sight and I waved my wand. Daniel appeared seconds later, looking more disheveled than the last time I'd seen him. His hair was unruly, his eyes were tired and he no longer held himself up straight, now hunched over.

We went inside, ordered some food and sat at a table in the corner. Only when a large platter of fries arrived, steam billowing into my face, did I realise just how hungry I was. As I stuffed them down my throat, Mason and Daniel talked. Juliet just sat there, looking as pensive as ever, picking at her burger.

"You don't look too good man," Mason commented. "Everything all right?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not really. Dad's missing."

This caught my attention. I stopped dead with a mouthful of fries, chugging them down quickly so I could speak. "He's missing?"

I didn't know what position he held exactly but I knew he was pretty powerful. And he was missing? Wow, poor Daniel. I thought about offering my help until I remembered I had troubles of my own.

"I'm sorry Daniel," I said sincerely.

He acknowledged me with a nod, his blond locks falling into his emerald eyes. "Thanks Alex."

"Do they have any leads?" Mason asked.

Daniel shook his head, looking like he was about to burst into tears. "No, he's been gone for a week."

I looked over at Juliet who was staring out at the darkness. She caught my eye and tapped her watch. I immediately understood.

Darkness was the perfect time to look for Nate and we really had to go.

"Daniel, I'm sorry we can't be of more help but we really have to go," I said, standing up. I pulled a twenty out of my pocket and chucked it on the table. "Let's go guys."

"Wait," Daniel protested. "Let me come with you."

Mason clamped his hand down on his shoulder. "You need to be here, waiting for news from your Dad. We'll be alright."

Daniel opened his mouth, as if to say more but didn't. Mason, Juliet and I sidled out and pushed our way outside. I turned back and saw him staring sadly at us, looking more alone and desolate than ever.

"He'll be okay. We have bigger problems," Mason reminded me.

I just nodded and tore my eyes away. We started to walk back to the hotel so we could strategize our next move and so Juliet could grab her gear (I'd flashed back to the warehouse and grabbed the stuff those 'men' had left untouched).

It was dark out here, the only light coming from the dim streetlights.

"Going somewhere?"

Mason was the first to react – werewolf reflexes I guess. He spun around, pushing himself in front of both Juliet and I. He growled and I had to admit it was kind of sexy. But on to more urgent matters.

Three hulking werewolves were before us, claws angling out towards our bodies. How did I know they were werewolves? Well, the fur covering their body and drool cascading from their huge mouths were dead giveaways.

"Run," Mason whispered.

He lunged and exploded into his wolf form mid air, managing to bowl all of them over. Juliet and I backed away, almost tripping over our own feet.

"You get out of here," I told Juliet. No way was I leaving Mason.

I pulled out my wand and aimed, thankful I hadn't forgotten the spells Justin had taught me last year. Bullseye; it hit one in the face. He fell back, clutching his eyes. Mason took advantage of this and swiped the injured one away, now fending off two.

Another spell shot through the air and I turned to see Daniel running across the lot, firing spells furiously. Relief flooded me. Good old Daniel.

Mason took advantage of this distraction and pummeled both of them into the ground.

But dread consumed the earlier relief when more of them arrived. Daniel saw them just as I did and retrieved something small from his pocket. I could see from here it was a locket of some sorts. He threw it and arced through the air and landed only a few feet away. I edged closer when it popped open but fell back when a portal of sorts opened up from it. I stared at it open-mouthed, oblivious to the battle behind me.

Daniel shot another spell and the wolves on top of Mason soared off of him. Mason got to his feet and made a mad dash to my side, grabbing hold of my waist.

Daniel waved at us as he sent more spells spinning. "Go! Trust me!"

Taking Mason's hand and making sure Juliet was with us, we stepped into the darkness of the portal, completely unaware of what was on the other side.


	9. Chapter 9

**One of my fav chapters - I think its cute :)**

**If you do too, just review! I don't think 10 reviews is too much to ask**

**Pretty Please :P**

**

* * *

Daniel**

"What the hell did you do?" Sam stormed over to me and grabbed me by the shirt.

"I did what Nate wanted. I sent them through the portal like he asked."

"We were supposed to get the blonde!"

I yanked myself out of the werewolf's grip. "You can get her when they come back. They'll emerge in a couple of days and you can take her. It'll be too late for Mason and Alex to get her back and she'll lose her powers. It's win-win."

Sam snarled at me and thundered away, disappearing with his friends. I stared at the spot where they'd vanished.

I closed my eyes. Forgive me Alex.

* * *

**Alex**

I don't remember what happened when we stepped into the unknown. All I remember is what happened when we were somehow sucked out. I landed in a heap on top of Mason who grinned up at me.

"I rather like the look of you from this angle," he commented cheekily.

I pinched his cheeks before rolling off of him. "Everyone okay? No gunshot wounds?"

Juliet moaned. "No, although I think you kicked me in the face Mason."

"Sorry," he said innocently, but he really didn't look sorry at all.

I looked around. We were back, at the front of the hotel in darkness. Nothing seemed to have changed from when we'd left. Or had it? I saw no sign of Daniel or the wolves, so maybe everything was alright.

"Everything seems okay," I said quietly, scanning around.

"Guess again."

Someone clamped a heavy, meaty hand over my mouth and I felt myself being dragged away. I closed my eyes briefly and when opened again, I found myself on the floor. Mason was savagely tearing at the one who had grabbed me but we had bigger problems.

Juliet was cowered in the corner as two approached her. "Get away from her!" I yelled.

I ran towards them, my head obviously not screwed on straight. The smart thing would have been to pull out my wand and use the magic I had been given. But what did I do? I jumped on his back.

I smashed my fists on his skull, like a baby throwing a fit. He groaned loudly before flinging me off. Everything seemed a blur of colours as air raced past me. Then reality hit as I came into contact with the gravel.

* * *

**Mason**

I saw Alex fly through the air. He'd tossed her like she was a rag doll. I fought off my attacker and ran to her. She seemed faintly awake but there was blood matted in her hair.

"Let's go. We got what we wanted."

I glanced up from Alex to see Juliet slung over one of their shoulders. Grinning at me, they bounded off into the night. My body ached to go after them, Juliet's fear filled eyes in my mind but my heart made me stay and tend to Alex.

"C'mon love," I whispered to her before scooping her up in my arms.

She made a small noise just to let me know she was awake as I slid past the reception desk and up to our room.

I set her down before angrily throwing my keys across the room. I was so fed up with everything. She was gone. I'd promised Christian I'd protect her. And I'd failed.

She sat up woozily, holding a towel to her head. "She's gone, isn't she?"

I didn't want to even answer but I did. "She's gone."

"What the hell was that portal thing anyway?"

I barely heard her because at that point I'd rushed over to the TV which had been playing soundlessly in the background since we'd got home. The local news was on and the date was on the banner scrolling across the bottom.

"It's October 22nd," I said, shell-shocked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No it's not. It's the 19th."

I pointed to the TV. "It's the 22nd. Which means the deadline ends tomorrow."

Alex, forgetting how much her head hurt, rushed to my side, gazing at the screen. "That's not possible."

"The portal," I said slowly, realization dawning upon me. "It was a time portal."

"How did Daniel get his hands on one of those?"

"I think the more important question is why did he send us through one? He knew we didn't have time. It would have been better to send us back so we could have more."

"And how did the wolves know exactly when we were coming back?"  
Alex and I stared at each other, both afraid we knew the answer.

"You don't think-"

"No," said Alex firmly. "I trust him."

I dropped it. Either way, we were screwed.

"What do we do?"

She tuned away from me and I swore I could hear tiny sobs escaping her body. "I don't know."

* * *

**Alex**

I let the scalding water run down my skin, hanging my head so it could trickle into my hair.

My tears weren't visible under the camouflage of the water but I could taste the difference between my hot salty tears and the sweltering shower.

It was over. We'd lost Justin and now Juliet too. I had less than twenty four hours to find them and make a decision I'd been putting off ever since I'd heard about it. Not that there would be a decision to make if all my powers disappeared.

After unsuccessfully trying to drown myself, I turned off the water and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around myself, I made my way to the bedroom, passing Mason who was on the couch, looking despondent. His head pricked up when he saw me and I felt his gaze on me until I vanished out of sight.

I dressed myself in a comfy singlet and shorts. I began to brush my hair out in the mirror but the sight of my own reflection made me stop. My face was pale, gaunt. You could see my cheekbones jutting out more defiantly. I seemed so fragile, breakable standing there.

Mason appeared behind me, his sneak attack given away by the sight of him in the mirror. His eyes were fierce but he approached slowly, carefully.

He got close, engulfing my slender body in his arms, laying kisses on my bare shoulders before they begun to make a trail up my neck.

"Mason." The word was designed as a protest but never even got close to sounding like one.

He meticulously whirled me around, crushing me to him, parting my lips with his own. "Tomorrow, you make a decision about whether it's me or not. Tonight, it's only me. And you; us."

He took me in his arms and laid me down gently on the bed before shuffling himself on top of me, though he was careful to not bear any of his weight upon me. His hands reached down and grabbed the flimsy material of my top, bunching the ends of it together on either side of my hips.

"I love you Alex Russo," he whispered before I pulled him down to kiss me, needing him more than oxygen. Tiny tears, long held back over the last few days, formed in my eyes and slid down my nose and cheeks. He wiped them away with a fingertip before kissing the damp spots on my face that they had marked.

A thought consumed me as he made his way back to my mouth, his kisses no longer chaste.

This is it.

For our all the flirty talk and innuendo, we'd never progressed past heavy make out sessions and now...

His hands lowered again and made contact with my stomach. My skin tingled as he rolled up my singlet ever so slightly and planted kisses as light as air near my bellybutton.

"Mason." The word came out in a breathy whisper, being the only thing my melting brain could get my mouth to spit out.

Even in the darkness, I could see him smile as he brought himself back up and buried himself in the base of my neck.

"Promise me one thing," I breathed, heart pounding against my rib cage, seeking escape from its prison.

"What's that?" he asked in that delicious accent of his.

"No matter what happens, you'll never stop loving me."

"Never," he vowed seriously, pulling himself up to stare into my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Christian**

I mindlessly flicked through channel after channel to erase the image of Juliet from my mind.

But it didn't work. Calls to Juliet, Mason and Alex had all been sent to voice mail and the anxiety was eating me up inside.

I wondered where they were, wishing I was with them. I'd never felt powerless like this; I'd always been the strong one, the leader and now I was reduced to mere mortal. It seemed humanity had its downfalls.

As if hearing my heart's desire, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and my heart started to race when I saw Juliet's picture smiling back at me.

I flipped it open and words rushed out of me. "Juliet, are you okay? I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too honey."

I almost dropped the phone. The words I'd wanted to hear more than anything, spoken from someone else's mouth.

"Nate?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh hey buddy, how's it going?" he drawled on the other end.

"What have you done with Juliet?"

"Nothing. Yet."

"If you hurt one hair on her head-"

"You'll what, throw a shoe at me?" he said, laughing.

I resisted the urge to slam the phone against the wall and shatter it into a thousand pieces. "Where is she?"

"With me. And where am I you ask? I'm at the place where we felt safest. See you in an hour."

He clicked off, leaving me feeling empty, listening to the dial tone.

The place where we felt safest. That could only mean….

I raced to Mason's bedroom to reach down and pull out a box that had been hidden under his bed. I picked the locks and it popped open, revealing a single syringe, full of a clear liquid.

I shoved it in my pocket and hastily packed things away as I exited the apartment, phone to my ear.

"C'mon Mason, pick up damn it."

But he didn't. Which left me only one option.

"I don't where the hell you are and what you're doing, whether you were captured with Juliet or not but I'm going to save her. I have to. Nate's behind this all and he's got her and possibly Justin. He's at the safe house. You still remember where that is? It's-"

I'd run out of time to leave a message. I flipped it shut angrily, rushing down the stairs to burst out onto the street.

**Mason**

Her nose crinkled as her mouth spread into a faint smile. She looked cute, blissfully unaware of everything that had been going on lately. I wished she'd never wake and have the problems surrounding us hit her, and wipe away the happiness that seemed to be consuming us both at the moment.

"Are you watching me sleep?"

I laughed softly. "How did you know? Your eyes are closed."

"Magic," she said, her eyes gently opening. "Hey."

"Hey," I said, reaching over to kiss her good morning.

I pulled away after a few seconds but she reeled me back in to hold it for longer.

"I don't want to ruin this wonderful moment but we still have a brother to save. Your brother."

Alex groaned. "I know." She rolled out of bed, wrapped in nothing but a sheet. A see through sheet.

"On second thoughts," I said slyly, "He can wait a couple of hours, can't he?"

Alex shook her head. "C'mon, I'm sure we'll find time later."

"Is there going to be a later?" I asked.

She turned back to face me, her mood darkening. I instantly regretted my words wrecking the mood.

"I don't know," she said seriously, disappearing into the bathroom.

I threw my head back against the pillows and groaned. So much for that bliss.

**Alex**

He had to say that, didn't he? I woke up, tired and sore albeit, but incredibly happy despite everything going on around us. And he had to raise that cloud of doubt again. The one hanging over us, the voice in the back of my head that debated whether Mason was the right choice.

He was a werewolf, never aging; I would be turning eighteen soon, the same age as him. If I gave up magic, would he give up being a wolf? He'd seemed happy to last time but I'd convinced him not to. And he'd grown to appreciate the gifts he'd been given, embrace them. Would he make the same decision as last time? I wasn't so sure.

I ran a brush through my hair, yanking at the knots formed over the course of the night. I changed slowly, blushing when catching sight of various marks around my neck and arms.

Mason burst in and I started hastily shimmying into my jeans, forgetting I wasn't supposed to be embarrassed around him anymore.

"I just checked my phone and we need to go. Now."

I twisted my hair up into a ponytail. "Where are we going?"

He yanked my hand and pulled me into the living room. "I hope I know."

**Christian**

I was standing on the pathway, staring at the door. So many memories here that made what I was going to do even harder.

Before last year's saga, Nate had been the closest thing to a best friend I'd ever had. He'd been turned around the same time I had, and when his parents kicked him out for being an 'atrocity of nature', he'd lived with me, Mason and our parents. After they'd passed and Mason and I had fallen out, the two of us traveled by ourselves. In the cities we liked the most, we'd set up a safe house with Nate's trust fund that he'd forced his parents to keep open for him. They were dingy little pieces that no one even looked at but came cheap. The safe houses were designed for their exactly what their name said. Places where we could crash at between travels and if we ever got separated, we'd meet up at the nearest one. The one we'd spent most of our life in, the one we'd felt safest in, was right here in New York.

The door swung open and I recognized Sam Treloar's dirty blonde hair rustling in the wind.

"You waiting for an invitation?" he called with a smirk.

I breathed in and out sharply, taking in as much fresh air as possible, walking into the place that I had once felt safest in, but was now leading me to my death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Christian**

Sam trailed behind me as I navigated my own way through. I felt his heaving hot breath behind me and I had to stop from shuddering at the image of him, teeth bared so close to me. I figured it was only Nate's orders keeping me alive right now.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us."

I stepped into the darkened room, only for it to light up like a Christmas tree. Justin was bound and strapped to a chair. Juliet was on the other side of the room, in the hands of a filthy werewolf I used to know, otherwise known as Micah.

Her eyes settled upon me and the terror and relief in them washed over me. I couldn't let anything happen to her, I wouldn't.

"I'm here now, let her go," I said firmly, unable to tear my gaze away from her.

Nate shook his head, that carefree smile on his face. "Nah, I've got a better idea."

He flicked his wrists and Sam moved out from behind me to unlock Justin. Justin, looking bewildered, let Sam release him. He stood up, stepping out of Sam's menacing presence, now looking somewhat frightened.

"You're both in love with the lovely Juliet, right?"

I didn't want to know how he knew that. I just clenched my fists and bent my knees, getting into a battle stance.

"So, I propose this: you and Justin fight to the death, the winner gets Juliet and walks away unharmed. The other, well of course he becomes lunch."

Justin's eyes flickered to me. He looked like he wouldn't have minded taking me down but my physique made him seem like a child.

I felt the syringe in my jean pocket, poking into my waist. I didn't really have as well constructed plan as I would have liked but too bad, time was something not available.

I remembered my stern warning words to Alex, the last time we'd set off on some impossible mission.

"_You better have an idea Russo because we're not just winging it."_

"_When do I not have a plan?"_

I'm taking a leaf out of your book Alex. Pretend I have a plan but in ten seconds when that collapses, wing it.

Without taking another pause, I lunged at Justin.

* * *

**Alex**

Mason swerved and I went flying into the passenger door. I clipped my seat beat on quickly. "Remind me again why we can't just magic ourselves to this safe house?"

"Cause Nate would have it protected against all magic and spells. You wouldn't be able to get within twenty feet by flashing. This is the only way."

We darted in between more cars and I gripped the dashboard. "Do I even want to know where you got this car from?"

He flashed a grin before accelerating even more. "Nope. But don't worry, I'll return it later."

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth but I was too sickened by the blurring colors. "Mase, slow down."

"I'm sorry but we can't afford to."

But his foot did let up on the gas a little and I appreciated it. I closed my eyes, reliving a better memory than the one being formed right now.

"Alex, are you okay?" Mason's hand on mine dissolved the image of my lips on his. Last night was still fresh in my mind.

"Fine," I said, blushing slightly at the thoughts creeping into my mind.

Mason looked worriedly over at me, taking his eyes off the road for a split second.

But that's all it took for the world to turn black.

* * *

**Christian**

"You psycho," Justin muttered as he pushed me off of him. He was stronger than he looked, muscles hidden underneath his loose shirt.

I pinned him. "Play along," I whispered.

His eyes widened and I thought for a second he'd misunderstood. Then he punched me.

I staggered back, the world flashing in and out of view and I collapsed to the floor. Whoa, I had totally underestimated Justin.

"Wizard boy's got some fight in him," I heard Sam laugh over the din. I managed to pull myself back up, only to have Justin charge me and send me flying into the wall. We put a crack in the plaster as we crashed our way around the room, tussling and throwing punches, trying hard to not connect most of them.

I rolled on top of him again. "You get Juliet, I've got Nate."

He just blinked and used all of his strength to send me spinning away. I landed near Sam's feet. He pulled me up by my shirt and shoved something cold into my hand.

"Finish him," he advised in my ear as I gripped the sharpened blade he'd handed me.

Justin scrambled to his feet in fear when he saw the weapon in my hand. We circled each other as I wracked my brain to figure just what I would do.

Three werewolves in the room, no one else in the house as far as I knew and Juliet. Micah would be difficult to take out considering the stranglehold he had on Juliet. But if Justin could somehow manage to save Juliet, I could perhaps take down Nate and Sam. It was a long shot but as long as she got out okay, that was all that mattered.

I finally got hold of Justin, holding him down, knife raised above my head. I offered him the tiniest of nods and he knew immediately what was going on.

I made to plunge straight down but flicked my wrist up at the last second possible, sending the weapon spiraling into Sam's chest, who was so hungrily licking his lips at the fresh meat he hoped would soon become available, that he never saw it coming.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Alex**

"Are you alright?"

My reply was a cough as I unstrapped myself and stepped out of the wreck. We'd hit the back of a truck and smoke and fumes were spreading through the air. It seemed like everything that could possible go wrong, was going wrong.

Mason emerged from the cloudy air and grabbed my hand.

"We have to go," he said quickly.

"We can't just leave it here," I protested. "The other driver might be hurt."

"He's not, I checked. We can't stick around and answer questions. It'll be too late."

He was right but it still made me uneasy. I was all for trouble and mayhem but stealing a car and then abandoning it after getting in a car crash was a bit too extreme.

We darted away from prying eyes and immersed ourselves quickly with the crowd.

"We're not far," Mason said, leading me down winding streets.

I hoped not. Time was running out.

* * *

**Christian**

Sam yelped in pain but I knew I had to hurry otherwise he'd heal too soon. Justin and I got to our feet and rushed the three of them. Micah let go of Juliet, who slumped into the corner tied up.

I reached Sam first, pulling the knife out and creating a new fresh wound in his torso, hoping this would slow down the regeneration process. Micah flicked Justin away with a lone hand while Nate was now standing by Juliet and made no attempts to attack either of us. Sam fell to his knees and I plunged the knife into him again and again. Nate took the sight in with watchful eyes but he seemed content to watch his so-called friend die by my hand.

I dug the blade into Sam's skin once more and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he rolled to a still.

He wasn't dead but I figured it'd be a while until he could heal on his own, if he could. I dropped my grip on him and pulled out the knife sticking out between his shoulder blades and headed to where Micah was brutally bashing Justin.

Justin fell once more as Micah delivered a heavy blow. His lips parted, exposing his gleaming teeth. I knew what was coming next unless I stopped it. I figured a blade through his back wouldn't really harm him so though it sickened me, I knew what I had to do.

So focused on devouring Justin, he saw never saw my approach. I plunged quick, straight through his neck, feeling his spinal cord disconnect as I severed it. I held back the urge to throw up as he dropped like a log and I knew I had killed him.

Justin stared horrified at the dead werewolf then up at me, like he hadn't realised the dark side in me. It was no secret I'd killed before when I was a werewolf. Not just other wolves, humans. Innocent ones. Micah wasn't the first to die by my hand and he wouldn't be the last if I had anything to do with Nate.

I offered my hand to Justin but he didn't take it, looking distinctly shaken up. He stood up on his own accord, brushing dust off his pants.

We faced Nate who was still standing by Juliet's huddled up form, looking oddly calm for someone who'd just lost two supposed friends. But then again, he was a werewolf against a human and a wizard whose magic didn't work here.

"Bravo Christian, didn't know you had it in you," he said coolly, leaning down to heave Juliet back to her feet.

"Let her go Nate, you've got me and that's all you really want," I said, eyes on Juliet.

"Maybe before but I think suffering before I kill you is the perfect penance to pay."

He wrapped his hands around Juliet's head, tears rolling down her creamy cheeks.

"Let her go Nate," I repeated, edging closer.

He pretended to think about it for a minute before his voice sounded out a definitive "No".

He snapped her neck with the tearful look forever frozen on her face as she slumped lifelessly to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Christian**

I don't think there are any words possible to describe what it feels like to see the one you love the most die right in front of your eyes. Your dreams, your hopes, your future, with _them._ It all disappears.

I didn't move, unable to force myself to care anymore. A blur of movement flashed past me as Justin lunged at Nate who grabbed him by the neck and flung him against the wall. I moved slowly, ignoring the both of them to shuffle next to Juliet. I dropped to my knees and tears rocketed out my eyes as I grabbed Juliet's limp hand.

A flash of light streaked towards Nate and I turned my head to see Alex and Mason standing in the doorway, Alex's wand raised.

"Stay the hell away from my brother, you son of a –"

"Alex," Mason cut her off and put his hand over hers as he caught sight of me on the ground.

Alex tended to Justin, kicking Nate's frozen body aside. Mason bent down next to me, his brown eyes boring into mine.

"I'm sorry Chris," he whispered, holding on to my shoulders.

I broke down into his chest, something I'd never done before. I'd never cried in front of my brother, had him hold me like I was fragile little child. It was supposed to be the other way around. As Mason held me, I reached across and closed Juliet's eyes.

* * *

**Alex**

I helped up Justin up, seeing the immense tears building in his eyes.

"She's gone," he said emptily and I hugged him.

He let me but didn't hug back, and I had the feeling he was staring at Juliet's dead body over my shoulder.

I let go of him and turned to see Mason who was staring helplessly at me. As if to say 'What the hell do we do?'

I heard footsteps outside and raised my wand only to see Daniel in the doorway. He took in the sight remorsefully, a hint of guilt flickering in his eyes. My earlier doubts confirmed themselves.

"You set us up," I said quietly, meeting his eyes. "You were working with Nate. The whole time warp thing was a trick."

"I had to," he said, pleading for me to believe his excuse. "He kidnapped my Dad and said I had to help him kill you. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have come to us for help, rather than betray your so-called friends," Mason said angrily from the floor, still holding on to Christian.

"Maybe….maybe you can fix this."

"How do we fix this?" Justin screamed, looking to Juliet.

Daniel turned to me. "The time portal, you have it?"

I felt around in my pockets, sure I'd picked it up before Mason rushed me out of the hotel.

I pulled it out and examined the shiny innocent looking locket.

"Will it work?" I asked dubiously, not looking forward to another trip through time.

"It's still only a prototype but I can try and make it work."

I handed it to him and he fiddled around with it for a few minutes. I went over to Mason and together we pried Christian away from Juliet's dead body.

"I'll go," I said to no one in particular, stepping forward.

"We'll go," Mason corrected, slipping his hand in mine. I squeezed it gratefully as Daniel opened the portal for us.

Together we stepped through once again into the unknown.

We lurched back into reality seconds later it seemed but I knew better; it was 30 minutes ago. We were still in the same room as before except there were two other werewolves besides Nate we didn't recognize plus our respective brothers rolling around on the floor. One was watching the fight between Justin and Christian eagerly and the other was holding Juliet. None of them seemed to notice us until it was too late. Mason pushed himself into full wolf mode, launching himself at Nate and the blonde haired guy. In seconds, the blonde was dismantled but Nate was quicker, turning himself into his wolf self and engaging in a brawl with Mason.

I tried to use the neat spell I'd used on Nate before but the realised I hadn't pulled down the magic safeguard protecting the house. Muttering a few choice words, I felt the restriction on magic lift once more and promptly turned Micah into a live Popsicle before he could even blink. Juliet looked extremely surprised but grateful all the same when she saw me there. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of harms way, where Justin and Christian followed suit.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Christian asked, hugging Juliet close.

"Never mind," I said nonchalantly, too exhausted to get into long winded stories; some things were better left unsaid.

Justin tried hard to wipe the envious look on his face as he watched Christian and Juliet embrace. Careful to erase all signs of bitterness before he spoke, Justin held out his hand for Christian to shake.

"Thanks," he said stiffly. "For not killing me."

Christian laughed softly and shook Justin's hand. I smiled briefly at the show of camaraderie before focusing on Mason who was trying to rip into Nate's neck. But Nate was stronger, overpowering Mason. I raised my wand but Justin smacked my hand away.

"If you misfire, you could hurt Mason."

He had a point. It was almost impossible to tell the two apart. But I had an idea. A reckless idea, but an idea nonetheless.

"Anyone got a knife, weapon of any sort?" I asked urgently.

To my surprise, Christian pulled out a large serrated blade. "This okay?"

I nodded, pushing past my mild surprise to take the knife from him. I moved towards the clash of werewolves.

I'll kill if this gets out but….okay I've read Twilight.

So yeah, I know I hate reading and all that but Harper would not stop pestering me about how romantic the story was so I caved to shut her up. Plus it had werewolves in it so I thought it couldn't be all bad.

I circled them slowly, remembering a part in the third book, where Bella cut her arm to distract the evil redhead vampire. The blood was a big enough distraction so that Edward could kill her.

I know it worked with vampires but I was hoping werewolves liked blood as well as human meat. After all, I couldn't exactly cut off my elbow and offer it up for dinner.

I rolled up my sleeves and dragged the blade slowly down my forearm, ignoring the searing pain. I heard the gasps emitted behind me and let out one of my own. I blinked back tears that formed as blood dripped down my fingers and onto the floor.

One of the werewolves stopped, tongue lolling on the side of his mouth. The other wolf moved in quick, savagely rupturing the other's skin.

"Stop!" I commanded.

Mason stopped and let go of Nate who drooped to the floor. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"We shouldn't kill him," I said strongly.

"Why not? He kidnapped your brother and tried to kill all of us. Why does he deserve pity?"

"No, she's right," Christian said, pulling a familiar looking syringe out of his pocket, one I hadn't seen in a long time. "He deserves a fate he considers worse than death."

He threw it to Mason who caught it in his furry claws and in a fluid motion, sunk it down into Nate's chest.

I didn't watch, instead stumbling over to the wall where I collapsed on the floor.

"Alex, you all right?" Justin asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I replied softly. I looked down to my bleeding arm which made me woozy just staring at it.

"We're going to get out of here now," called Mason's voice, sounding far away.

Justin helped me up and I saw Christian and Mason had picked up a fur-less Nate.

"Get us out of here Justin," Juliet's voice said from behind us.

Justin got his wand out without letting go of me and in seconds, we were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Only One More Chapter Left After This...Review**

**

* * *

Alex**

The five of us plus Nate's unconscious body landed on the floor of the Hall of Transfers with my parents, Max and the same official who'd held the ceremony staring down at us.

"You sure do like to leave things to the last minute Miss Russo," the official commented with a grim smile.

Dad moved towards me and Justin, helping us both up. I looked sideways to make sure everyone else was all right. Juliet looked shaky; Nate was still unconscious and as Mason and Christian got up, they let go of him and he landed, sprawled out on the tiles.

"You might want to take away this piece of filth," Christian said with a kick at Nate's limp body.

Guards swept in from nowhere hauling him away and a faint smile crept on my face; he'd finally get what he deserved.

"I see you've found your missing brother. Better late that never."

"Look, none of this was his fault. It was Nate. Justin shouldn't get punished."

"And he won't, as long as he gives up his powers this time." The official eyed me. "Unless you have something otherwise to say Miss Russo."

Mason's eyes met mine and as I stared into them, I saw flashes of what our life could be. Getting married, having kids, sending them off to college, growing old together.

All of that was worth so much more than magic would ever be.

I swallowed. "Actually I do."

Everyone's eyes fell on me but I plunged on. "I don't want to be the family wizard. I want to give my powers to Max."

I felt Justin stop breathing by my side and pinched him gently to get his attention. "You are going to be fine without magic Justin. You're smart and brilliant and you don't need magic to tell you that. Max needs it more than we do. He needs it to feel special."

He gazed at me, unresponsive before slowly nodding. Relieved, I nodded at Max. "Looks like you're the family wizard buddy."

He stared at me, even more blankly than usual. "You mean I won?"

I nodded again and a grin split open on his face. "I won!" he yelled wildly.

I laughed and moved to hug him but he pushed me away. "Alex, you're bleeding."

Oops. Mom handed me tissues that I used to mop up the blood. I settled for rustling Max's hair with my good hand.

Ten minutes later, we walked out of there, Justin and I powerless for the rest of our lives. Mason watched me carefully the whole time, hand in mine but didn't say anything. I figured he would have jumped in joy that I'd picked him over magic but was pretty quiet.

"Alex, you should go and have that looked at." Dad pointed to my arm.

"I'll take you honey," Mom added, leading me to the infirmary, away from Mason.

I watched them stitch up my arm, totally engrossed in the procedure. It was strange how so much blood could make me woozy but watching them sew my skin back together hardly bothered me at all.

They wouldn't let me leave just yet so I sat back, relaxing for the first time in what seemed forever.

I let everything sink in. It was over. No more magic, no more craziness, no more schemes. A part of me was sad at what I was giving up but I knew my reward was better.

"Hey beautiful."

Mason stood in the doorway, a gentle smile on his face. He'd changed out of the dirty blood stained clothes I'd last seen him in and was dressed impeccably now. His brown hair was clean and tidy, pushed back out of his eyes. Something seemed different about him but I couldn't seem to pick it.

He wandered over to me and sat next to me. It was then I noticed a tiny scar below his right eye, a battle memento from Nate. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I replied, running my fingers through his hair.

"Good, cause I want to show you something."

He pulled a needle out of his pocket and pricked his finger. Such a minuscule motion didn't bother me, because I knew he'd just heal in a few seconds. Blood trickled out and he held a tissue wiping it away but it kept bleeding. And bleeding.

"Why isn't it healing?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm human," he said with a grin.

It took a while for this to process. "What-What are you talking about?"

"You gave up your powers for me so I figured the least I could do was give up mine."

"Mason-"

He silenced me with a kiss. "Don't say anything. We are not going to worry anymore. We're going to be happy together. Forever."

I surrendered. There was no use in arguing."Mmmm, forever huh? Sounds good."

He kissed me again and I felt forever start now.

* * *

**Christian**

Juliet and I sat outside Alex's room, waiting for the two lovebirds. Juliet was quiet and I had a feeling I knew what she was thinking about. What I was sure she'd been thinking about ever since we arrived back in town to visit Mason.

"Something on your mind?" I said, squeezing her hand gently.

She didn't look at me and my worst fears were confirmed. "It's Justin, isn't it?"

She finally looked up at me and I could see sadness in her eyes. "I don't want it to be."

Without warning, she burst into tears and I held her close. "It's all right," I soothed, patting her hair.

"No it's not," she blubbered. She broke away from me. "It's not all right. You're sweet and wonderful and you don't deserve this."

"It's okay," I reassured her, though I was sure I was breaking apart on the inside. "I understand. I may not want to, and I may not like it but I understand."

She didn't look convinced I was okay so I pushed back the emotions bubbling under the surface. "You were his long before I came along. Seems to happen with every girl I fall for."

I thought of Alex who I thought I had really loved even though she already belonged to Mason. But had that been real like this had? No. Not by a long shot.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Juliet repeated over and over again.

"It's all right," I said, my voice devoid of emotion. It had to be, so she'd feel okay about getting back together with Justin. I loved her so much that I wanted her to be happy, with or without me. Even if it killed me.

I placed a kiss on her forehead and moved away from her, the close proximity beginning to hurt.

"You should go. I'm sure Justin would want to see you and hear the good news."

I turned my back on her and slowly walked away so she wouldn't see me fall to pieces in front of her very eyes.

* * *

**Justin**

I was sitting in the canteen downstairs, opposite Max who was excitedly working finger magic on every object he could find. I looked down at my hands and tried not to feel jealous.

_You don't need magic to feel special._

I smiled at Max who was now attempting to put out the napkin he'd set alight. He needed it more than I did. I was going to be alright.

A flurry of blonde hair came into vision and my heart ached. "Max, do you mind if I talk to your brother for a minute?"

Max nodded and slipped out of his seat, Juliet replacing him. We stared at each other as I waited for her to speak.

"I broke up with Christian."

The words seemed to change my entire world.

"I know I hurt you and I have no right to ask this but-"

I leaned across the table and kissed her sweetly and softly, holding in the kiss as long as possible before I sat back and cupped her face with my hands. I just noticed then how red her eyes looked, as if she'd been crying. The break up must have been difficult

I stroked her cheeks and pushed away strands of her messy blonde hair as she stared at me with glass eyes. She was all out of sorts, but this only made me love her more.

"I love you Juliet Van Heuson. Always have and I know I always will."

* * *

**Nawwww...**

**Thinking about doing a sequel to this. Like a nineteen years later one. I've already got a storyline planned out so if I get enough people saying that want more, I'll do more. If you want me to end it, let me know. I need to know so I can plan the last chapter just right  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chapter *tear* **

**Enjoy and Review**

* * *

**Mason**

The next few weeks were quiet. Christian didn't say much but I figured he would talk when he was ready. Alex spent as much time at my apartment as her parents would allow, even sneaking out at night only to be safely returned in her bed by the morning.

One particular morning, we got up early once again so she could sneak back in before anyone noticed. After all, she didn't have magic anymore to just flash back in to her bedroom.

I shoved on some jeans and opened the door a crack, tiptoeing my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth before I saw Christian wide awake on the couch.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" I asked.

"You make too much noise," he said through gritted teeth. "Noise I'd rather not hear."

I blushed slightly. "That's embarrassing. Well you know, you could just go back to where you came from. Not that I don't like having you here brother."

He lifted his head and promptly threw a pillow at me which I cleverly ducked.

"Missed me," I whispered, racing into the bathroom.

When I came back out, Christian was back in his room. With a slow smile on my face, I went back to the bedroom where Alex was curled up in one of my shirts. I tried not to think how much better she looked in them than I did considering she couldn't stay any longer.

I flopped down next to her and we lay next to each other for a moment.

"I really have to go," she murmured.

"I know," I replied, yet she didn't move.

I leaned over and kissed her neck softly. "We still have time."

Alex grinned. "No we don't."

She pushed me off the bed and sent me tumbling. "I'll see you later for lunch okay."

I sighed and watched her leave, before pulling out a ring from my jeans, that seemed to be burning a hole in my pocket.

* * *

**Alex**

I pushed the door open slowly, cursing silently when it creaked. But no one looked to be up yet. I made into the hallway only to run smack bang into Juliet and Justin. Both looked incredibly guilty, standing by Justin's door, hair disheveled. I looked down at myself, seeing what they would see; my messed up hair, various marks around my neck, Mason's shirt and my tiny pink shorts, all which indicated I'd spent the night at Mason's and very little sleeping had been done. A sight I'm sure every brother wants to see.

"Well this is awkward," I muttered.

Justin caught sight of my appearance and put two and two together very quickly, his face livid, like he wanted to throw something. Maybe the fact that I was 18 hadn't occurred to him yet because he looked dangerously murderous.

"We won't tell if you don't," Juliet whispered.

"Done."

We parted ways and I could have sworn I heard Justin muttering furiously as he led Juliet out, "She's only 18!"

Giggling, I pushed open my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed, relishing the familiarity of it all. I snuggled into the quilts, pulling Mason's shirt around me, thankful it smelled like him.

I lay there, ready to fall asleep when a sudden thought popped into my head. Reluctantly, I swung my legs back off the bed to get up and flicked through the calendar hanging off the back of my door. I ran through all the days, something just not adding up. I started counting on my fingers, once, twice, three times to make sure my calculations were correct.

When I was sure, I grabbed my keys and snuck out the apartment. Not caring I still didn't have a valid license, I made for my car, bumping into Juliet who was on the sidewalk.

"Alex, didn't you just get home? Where are you going at 8 in the morning?" she asked with an amused smile.

I hesitated. I knew I could probably trust her and I needed to tell someone. With Harper sound asleep upstairs, I needed someone's reassurance so that my heart would stop pounding. Needed someone to tell me it was all going to be okay.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded. "Of course."

I indicated the car. "Get in."

* * *

About an hour later, well after I'd returned home, Mom tried to wake me for breakfast. I ignored the smell of the pancakes that made my mouth water and instead chose to lay wide awake in my bed, not moving even when Harper came to my door.

I felt bad shutting her out but there was just too much going on that she wouldn't understand. I had to deal with myself before I could open up to her again.

I'd been unable to fall asleep ever since I'd left Juliet, so much burdening my mind. When it was time for lunch with Mason, I showered and dressed only to find him in the living room waiting for me when I was finally ready.

"Change of plans," Mason said apologetically as we walked down the stairs. "I feel bad about leaving Christian alone today so is it all right if we get takeaway and head back to the apartment."

I nodded. "Yeah of course."

We picked up Chinese food, though for some reason I felt sick at the thought of eating it, and headed back to his place. While Mason was washing up, I sat next to Christian who was staring dully at the TV.

"When was the last time you shaved?" I asked him, taking in his prickly face. I peered at the back of his neck and grabbed a fistful of his long hair that hadn't been cut in a long time.

"And had a hair cut?" I added.

He pulled away from me. "Leave me alone."

"Why haven't you gone back to Phoenix Chris?"

He screwed his face up but didn't answer, pretending to be heavily involved in the current program.

"She's not going to leave him. I know it hurts more than anything but she's not coming back. And you need to let go."

Again, he didn't answer but got up and wandered into his room, slamming the door shut.

Mason reappeared with a grim expression. "Didn't go well?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

I picked at my food, ignoring my grumbling stomach. I felt bad not eating but the sickly smell of it made me want to throw up. Mason wolfed his down, his appetite not seeming to be damaged by losing his werewolf abilities.

While he cleaned up, I made my way to his room, lying down on his bed. Last night's lack of sleep had caught up with me and I was simply exhausted. I rolled over, trying to get comfortable when I saw something sparkly on Mason's dresser.

I reached out and examined the engagement ring, _my _engagement ring, sitting in my palm.

* * *

**Mason**

I filled the dishwasher and chucked the empty boxes into the trash. Seeking out Alex, I found her on my bed, holding...the ring.

My breath caught in my throat. "I shouldn't leave that kind of stuff hanging around, should I?"

She looked up at me like she wanted to say something but didn't know what, so she just stayed silent.

I forced myself to breathe again. C'mon Mason, no time like the present.

"I know you must have like a million things to say but please let me speak first."

She waited patiently and glanced up at me, a child like innocence in her face.

"I know the last time I asked you to marry me, it didn't work out so well. And I'll admit, I did it for the wrong reasons."

I took her hand and she looked weary. She could see where this was going.

"But I love you. And I know we'll be together forever."

"Mason, I have to tell-"

I put a finger to her lips and she quietened with a small smile. "You changed me Alex. In ways you don't even realise. Not only that, You've changed my life. And I hope I've changed yours."

"Mase, you have-" I cut her off again and her smile split wider, like she found all of this quite amusing.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo," I got on one knee, "You can be impatient and frustrating but I'd still take you on a hundred of your worst days ever, if it meant I'd get to spend time with you on one of your best days."

She looked like she was about to cry. And I'd only seen Alex cry in totally hopeless situations, like the night we'd lost Juliet, not in times of happiness. This was certainly no small feat, making her cry.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world. But I don't love you because you're beautiful. You're beautiful because I love you."

I took the ring from her curled fingers and held it out to her. "Will you do me the honor of agreeing to marry me?"

"I can't believe you even have to ask," she said wildly, throwing her arms around me and kissing me.

I grinned into the kiss and hoisted her up off the floor. I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

**Alex**

This isn't real. It can't be.

I can't be getting my happy ending. It's just never happened before. Something always gets in the way. Some ancient magical war, some werewolf set on vengeance. Something just always gets in the way.

But that's not going to happen any more I realized. I'm done. We're done.

He finally set me back on my feet and I realised why I felt much more dizzy than usual. He slipped the ring on my finger and we both stared down at it.

"Miss Russo, we are going to live happily ever after, I promise you that."

"I believe you Mr Greyback."

"We're going to get married and then some day, we're going to have puppies," he said lightly.

The words sent a lurch through my stomach. "You know you've never ever actually told me if I actually will have puppies."

He laughed and I relaxed. "I was always joking. Do I look like a dog to you?"

"I'm not going to answer that," I said, poking my tongue out.

He laughed again. "No, our babies will be human. They'll probably inherit your wizard genes but they won't be wolves now that I'm human." He shook me slightly. "Why are you worrying about all of this? It's years off."

It's actually closer than you think, I thought.

"Mase, I have to tell you something."

He looked so happy and I wondered whether he still would be after this. I took a deep breath. I guess this as good as time as any.

"I'm pregnant Mason..."

* * *

**The END**...

**...****Or is it?**


	15. Epilogue

**Just a little Epilogue**... **Hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

Christian**

"I'm glad you're leaving Chris."

I did a double take and Mason frowned, aware of how bad that sounded.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant –"

"I know what you meant," I said with a smile.

Alex appeared from the bedroom and swiftly kissed my cheek. "Don't be a stranger Christian."

"I won't be," I called as she headed into the kitchen, a slight bulge protruding from her stomach. "I'll be back to see my nephew or niece when they arrive," I added to Mason with a wink.

He smiled but it looked pained. I could tell something was bothering him a lot.

"You are happy about this aren't you?" I asked him in an undertone.

"Of course," he said quickly. "But….."

"There's always a but," I muttered.

"It's just…" he glanced around to make sure Alex wasn't within earshot. "I've knowingly passed on my werewolf genes to this kid, forever burdened them with two legacies, witch and werewolf. How can I live with myself, knowing I've cursed them to a life of that?"

"Being a werewolf isn't a curse, it's a gift. All magic is a gift."

"It can be but what if my child can't handle it?"

"They will," I said strongly, grabbing Mason's shoulder. "They've got you and Alex. You're like the poster kids for magical relationships. You've been through it all and you can get through this too."

He didn't look too convinced. "You'll be fine. You've got a great fiancé and a baby on the way. You're living a dream."

Alex came back into the room at that point, snuggling up into Mason's arms. He smiled adoringly as he held her close and I knew that my baby brother was going to be all right.

"I should be going," I said, feeling like an intruder on their moment.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Mason asked, still holding protectively onto Alex.

"Nah, I'll be fine," I said, picking up my suitcase.

As I walked out, I saw Mason lean down to kiss Alex's stomach as she ran her fingers through his hair. And I couldn't help but wonder if I'd ever have anything like that.

* * *

You'd think it'd be easy hailing a taxi in New York but no one seemed to want to stop for me. So I simply waited, taking in the passersby.

When finally a taxi stopped, I stepped forward gratefully, ready to haul my luggage in when a scream stopped me. My eyes found an oblivious woman crossing the road, seconds away from being crushed. Without even realizing I wasn't bulletproof anymore, I raced away and pushed myself at her, preventing certain impact.

We tumbled onto the pavement and I felt the skin on my elbows scrape away. But other than that I was relatively unscathed. And it seemed so was the woman. Except I couldn't really tell with me lying on top of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, scanning for any wounds.

"Fine," she replied briskly. "Now do you mind getting off of me?"

I shuffled myself off and sat down next to her, nursing my scrapes. She sat up as well and saw the tiny patches of blood.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said genuinely, brushing dirt off her jeans. "I should be more careful."

"It's all right, I don't mind saving a beautiful girl." And boy was she beautiful, her hair the colour of the leaves in autumn; a golden brown-red. Her eyes were golden as well, reminding me of a good werewolf but hers were more natural, stunning.

"I'm Christian Greyback." It was Mason who had suggested I change my name back to Greyback from Grey. He seemed to think that even though we weren't werewolves anymore, it was still the name we'd been given, and was a legacy we could pass on to our kids one day. And like always, he was probably right.

"Emily Tunbridge." She held out her hand and I took it, her hands silky smooth.

"So Emily Tunbridge, are you sure you're all right?"

She stood up and I followed. "Yes I am Christian Greyback. As thanks for saving my life, would you let me buy you lunch?"

I paused. The last time I'd met a beautiful woman near Waverly Place, it hadn't turned out too well.

"You've never met a Justin Russo and fallen in love with him, have you?"

She looked seriously freaked out by my question but answered anyway. "No, I haven't."

"Ever met a Mason Greyback or an Alex Russo?"

"No," she answered again. "Should I have?"

I sighed, hoping I hadn't completely scared her away. "I'm sorry if I'm acting paranoid. It's just the last girl I met around here turned out to be secretly in love with my soon to be brother in law and had also previously dated my brother. I guess I'm just a little skeptical to get involved with anyone connected to those three. It just never seems to end well."

I thought for certain she was going to run away screaming but she just put on a quirky smile.

"Well I guess you're in luck because I've never met any of them but I'm interested in getting to know you."

I smiled, shoving away the anxiety that had been exposed during that brief moment.

"Can we just start over? Forget I said all that stuff?"

She nodded. "Hi, I'm Emily Tunbridge."

"Christian Greyback."

"Can I shout you lunch as a way of saying thank you for saving my life?"

I grinned. "I'd like that."

I retrieved my luggage and set off to a future that didn't look as bleak as before.

* * *

**The third in my Malex series is up now (or soon) - Look After You**

**Hope you've enjoyed 'Life Like This'.  
**


End file.
